


Genetics

by FriedGoldNotebook



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series Finale, Quintuple Drabble, Teenage Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedGoldNotebook/pseuds/FriedGoldNotebook
Summary: Alfie at 15 lacks none of his father's legendary confidence.





	Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick snapshot of Stuart as the father of a teenager. HIS teenager! I gave it a teen rating for canon compliant language and homophobic themes.

At ten minutes to nine, and therefore five minutes late, Stuart’s immaculate black Mercedes hurtled to a stop with a characteristic flourish, firing gravel in all directions, at the impressive entrance to Alfie’s high school.  
“Later, Dads.” Alfie, lean and dark and taller than his father these days, exited the vehicle with a casual sideways slide that belied the urgency of the hour and sloped off towards the front steps to join a group of other stragglers, swinging his backpack onto one shoulder.  
“Blimy, this takes me back.” Vince chuckled from the passenger seat and exchanged a humorous glance with Stuart, whose smirk still screamed The One True King Of Canal Street, enhanced, if anything, by the crinkles the passage of time had placed around his eyes. Their nostalgic moment was rudely interrupted by the sounds of an altercation from the school steps.  
“Ooh look, it’s Alfie and his two cock sucking daddies! You gonna grow up to be like your puff of a father then, eh Alf?”   
Stuart’s hand was on the door handle but Vince grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t. Let him do it.”  
Stuart and Vince watched as Alfie turned to calmly face Chris, his one time friend turned tormentor.  
“Well, let’s see… My dad’s a rich, successful advertising exec, drives a well nice car…” Alfie gestured behind him at the top of the range Merc. “Lives in a fucking massive loft apartment, in which by the way I can party whenever I want, and he still goes out clubbing with his mates, so… yeah, think I could live with that. How about you? Your dad’s an insurance salesman who listens to country music and whose idea of a wild night out is a game of bridge with the neighbours where, if he’s lucky, he might get to partner with the other bloke’s wife. So… are you going to grow up to be like him then?” There was a few seconds pause while Chris scrabbled for a reply before the opportunity was lost as the other kids started laughing, even Chris’ own mates unable to prevent themselves reacting to such a spectacular put down. Alfie smirked, the image of his father for a split second, and sauntered through the huge front entrance of the building. In the car, Stuart sat back in his seat with a release of breath.  
“That’s my boy.” He said, trying to sound triumphant but with his voice cracking all over the place.  
“Well he’s certainly got your silver tongue.” Vince laughed, avoiding drawing attention to Stuart’s struggle for composure, which if alluded to would only be viciously denied. But Vince knew how much it meant to him to hear Alfie say something like that.


End file.
